broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Anderbro
Mr. Anderbro is a playable character in the run and gun platform game Broforce. He was added to the game with the beta update of Broforce '' called ''Enter the Brotrix. Mr Anderbro is a parody of the fictional programmer Neo (aka Thomas A. Anderson) from The Matrix film series, portrayed by Keanu Reeves, who became aware of his "world" being a simulation and works against a rogue enforcer AI called "Smith" to save it. Gameplay Fire command: Punch *He punches extremely quickly, knocking any enemies hit flying back. *Does not knock back bigger enemies too much. *Very good against melee enemies. *Useful for killing explosive enemies and knocking them into more enemies, but only if they didn't explode right in his faces. *At short range, enemies he knocked back can damage terrain and at long range can damage other enemies. *Damage: 5 damage per punch. *Range: 1 block. *Rate: About 4 punches per second if held, can be maxed out to continuous. Special command: Bullet Shield ''' *Mr. Anderbro creates a forcefield around himself. *All enemy projectiles (Including Fireballs, Acid Globs, and Satan's vomit) entering the field while active will stop short of him and will be sent back in the direction they came, dealing damage to enemies. *It will also send rockets and artillery back, but with less accuracy. *It is extremely effective against big mooks and enemies with automatic weapons. *This does not stop the following: **Explosions. **Falling objects (Includes Sky Fortress) **Jumping into the bottomless pit. **Satan's Laser Beam. **Forcefields. **Melee Enemies. **Facehuggers. **Kamikaze enemies. **Saw-blades. **Drill Mook Deployer's Drill. **Helicopter Rotor Blades. **Shockwaves. * Ammunitions: 3 * Range: Around 3 blocks in front of Anderbro and around 1 block behind him. * Duration: Around 3 seconds. Melee command: '''Knife Melee command with direction key/Dash command: Blink *Dash in the given direction, ignoring gravity and plowing through enemies, knocking smaller ones down. *Anderbro is not invincible while doing this. *He will be able to dash in the same direction multiple times only if he's touched a surface recently. However, he can dash in all directions one time each in mid-air. *If he hits a surface, Anderbro will stop with an explosion. Can explode corpses. *If he dashes downwards, he can literally fly infinitely until he hit something. *Damage: Over 35 damage for the Shockwave. Going through takes 2-3 to kill, and briefly immobilizes smaller enemies. *Range: He can dash a maximum of 7 blocks, and the shockwave has 1.5 block radius of effect. ;Attributes *Speed: 4 squares per second. *Spring: 5 squares per second. *Jump: 5 squares high. Gallery AndebroGuy.png MrAndeBro.png 1404570-matrix reloaded neo 05.jpg|Neo easily stopping bullets from "Matrix Reloaded" Power of Neo's dash.gif|A gif demonstrating the power of Mr. Andebro's dash Anderson explode.png Trivia * When he dashes down and impacts the ground, he briefly kneels to the ground, then quickly gets back on hit feet again. So far, he is the only Bro with such animation. Category:Bros Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Melee Bros